


This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things

by notyourtipicalauthor



Series: This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things , Because You Break Them And I have To Take Them Away [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dissociation, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, To Be Continued
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:14:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26850481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notyourtipicalauthor/pseuds/notyourtipicalauthor
Summary: He was so used to the backstabbers that in the process his heart and mind became numb.
Series: This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things , Because You Break Them And I have To Take Them Away [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958668
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

It was so nice being friends again  
There I was giving you a second chance  
But you stabbed my back while shaking my hand  
And therein lies the issue  
Friends don't try to trick you  
Get you on the phone and mind-twist you  
And so I took an axe to a mended fence


	2. Lights they blind me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lights they blind me

_**Lights they blind me** _   
_**At the altar, would you pay the price?** _

_******** _

"LET ME GO YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" - Exclaimed a defenseless Police officer, " HELP! " Repeat and repeat the powerless man watching the people surrounding him and being oblivious to his pain, 

He was kicking and yelling trying to catch someone's attention but it was like he was invisible, It is just afternoon and he's being dragged on the street, with people oblivious to what is happening to him, the children laughing and yelling, parents talking with each other, blind to his torment, he doesn't understand what is happening and why he didn't do anything wrong, he's been asking to the thing thrashing and moving him around, grabbing him from his uniform, with all his training, he was aware that at some point he was going to be kidnapped, or possibly hurt by a gunshot, or whatever thing happened to policemen, but this was practically out of his mind, looking at to the thing that attacked him and incapacitated him, He thought that never in his life he would see a monster like it, the thing that was grabbing him for the back of his pants and sustaining him in the air like he didn't have any pound of weight in his body.

He remembered perfectly how everything started.

_he was doing the same routine as always, driving around the city in the sunny beacon hills, everything was going normal and perfectly as it can be in the town, but when he was getting close to the park he noticed a humanoid shape on the ground in the bushes, getting the curiosity the best out of him, he got out of his car and was getting there, where suddenly the thing got up and knocked him out, scared and at the edge to panic, the thing was kidnapping him and he was powerless to the act. screaming and begging for help, he got his gun out and shot at the thing grabbing him, aware that his shots were useless and the thing was bleeding like a fountain and getting him wet and dirty for the amount of blood splashing over him. he started to move like crazy beating and punching the IT. and was losing hope because his punches, his knife everything was getting futile and the fear was getting the best of him._

_***_

Now aware of his stupidity, and his possible fate, he started to cry, forgetting his job as a man of the law, knowing pretty well that his life will be probably taken out of him, looking at the faceless monster, he started to pray and hope that he will be listened.....

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
